Daddy's Rules
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao anak nakal. Anak yang sangat nakal hingga berani melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh sang Daddy. THIS IS YAOI. KrisTao/FanTao. almost PWP.
DADDY'S RULES

 **Mr. Actor and Mr. Singer**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately**

 **Youu've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daddy's Rule**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda cantik dengan tubuh semampai tampak bergerak gelisah. Dahinya yang mulus tampak memproduksi peluh dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Jemari lentiknya meremat kuat sprai yang ditidurinya. Membuka perlahan kedua kelopaknya dan mengerjap pelan.

Memandang seluruh ruangan dan mendesah kala sepasangg blackpearl menawannya berhenti tepat pada organ vitalnya yang terlihat sangat tak baik.

Ereksi dini hari.

"Ughhh... Sakit..."

Merengek pelan, pemuda dengan kantung mata serupa panda itu meraih ponselnya. Mengusap layarnya kemudian membuka aplikasi media yang menampilkan deretan foto dan video miliknya.

Mengklik salah satu yang berjudul " _Daddy's own_ " dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ia tak perlu melihat isi video yang mulai berjalan itu. Cukup mendengarkan audionya saja dan ia yakin akan membantunya mengatasi masalahnya.

" _Baby_.."

Tubuh pemuda cantik ini meremang. Suara yang berasal dari speaker ponsel itu berat dan sexy. Membuat darahnya berdesir dengan cepat.

" _Yes daddy_..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini hum?"

Mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, perlahan jemarinya bergerak kearah piyama baby bluenya. Menyusup melalui karet celana lembut berbahan sutera itu dan mengusap pelan kulit mulusnya yang begitu sensitive.

"Zitao.. Ugh.. Zitao tebangun Dad.."

"Ereksi lagi heum?"

Suara menggoda itu membuat pemuda yang bernama Zitao itu mengangguk cepat. Menyapa penis mungilnya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sedikit mendesis karena merasakan sensasinya.

"Y..yes.. D..dad.. Ugh.."

Terdengar kekehan lembut yang berasal dari speaker ponsel itu. Seiring dengan suara langkah dan bunyi samar sofa yang diduduki. Zitao yakin layar ponsel itu pasti menampilkan sosok sang Daddy yang duduk dengan paras tampannya.

Memandangnya dengan sepasang darkchoco yang menggoda disertai seringai favoritnya. Juga surai brunette yang berantakan dan piyama tidur yang -seperti biasa- menampilkan bentuk tubuh menawannya.

" _Do it yourself_... Daddy takkan membantumu.."

Zitao menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Menyentuh diri sendiri untuk mendapatkan orgasmenya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"N..no... Zitao ingin Daddy... Hiks.."

Dengan kedua netra yang terpejam, panda cantik ini berujar. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan panas.

"Lakukan sendiri Huang... Daddy akan membimbingmu okay?"

"Tapi Dad-"

" _No more but baby_ Huang.."

Mendengar suara berat itu, Zitao pun mengalah. Menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Baik Dad.."

" _Good boy_.. Sekarang lepaskan semua bajumu.."

Zitao bergerak cepat. melucuti semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Menampilkan pemandangan indah yang ia yakin dapat membuatnya mendapatkan _Warning Sex_ dari sang Daddy.

" _Little Huang needs more attention_ Zi.. Lihatlah betapa merananya ia.."

Zitao mulai mengusap penisnya. Mengerang pelan dan kembali bergerak gelisah.

"Dia butuh yang lebih dari usapan baby.. Remas.."

Bagai marionette, si cantik Huang melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang Daddy. Meremat penisnya lembut. Membuka kedua kaki jenjangnya lebar hingga leluasa memanja kejantanannya.

"Shhh~ Ahhh~ _Feels good_ ~"

"Jangan anggurkan dua benda kesayangan Daddy Zi.. Atau Dad akan marah padamu.."

Mengangguk disela desahannya, jemari Zitao yang bebas bergerak cepat menuju puncak dadanya yang mengeras. Memelintir kepingan merah muda itu kuat.

"Uahhh! Kurang Dad!"

Mendesah keras kala hasratnya yang semakin naik. Pemuda cantik ini merasa frustasi. Remasan dan pilinan saja tidak cukup dan Daddynya hanya berdiam diri tanpa bicara padanya.

"D..dad~ Ughhh~ Kuranghhh~ Zitao ingin... Aghh~ Lebihh~"

"Masukkan jarimu kedalam lubangmu Zi.."

"N..ne?"

"Jarimu... Dad ingin melihatmu dengan jemari yang mengisi lubang laparmu itu.."

Zitao meninggalkan kedua putingnya yang membengkak. Bergerak cepat menuju cincin merah mudanya yang berkedut cepat. Mengusap pelan kerutan basah itu dan mendesah kuat.

"A..akhh! "

"Masukkan.. Empat.. Sekaligus.."

Tubuh Zitao terlonjak. Terkejut dengan ucapan sang Daddy. Yang benar saja! Empat jari, melakukan sendiri, dan tanpa lube.

"D..dad.. Rasanya pasti akan sakit~ Dan pasti akan susah melakukannya Dad.. One dildo please~"

" _No sex toys baby boy_.. Buka lebar kakimu dan lakukan apa yang Dad perintahkan..."

Zitao ingin menangis rasanya, namun ia ingin ereksinya cepat teratasi. Dengan takut-takut, si cantik Huang mulai mengarahkan jemarinya pada hole basahnya. Menekan dua diantaranya untuk masuk lebih dulu namun-

"Aku bilang empat sekaligus Huang.."

Ucapan bernada berbahaya itu membuat si cantik cepat-cepat menambahkan jarinya. Memposisikan empat jemari lentik itu tepat pada lubangnya. Mendorong masuk dan menjerit kuat.

"Argghhhh! S..sakit Dad! Terlalu keringg!"

"Jangan sekalipun menarik jemarimu Huang.. Rileks.. Dan masukkan dengan cepat.."

Walaupun rasanya sakit, namun Zitao tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Daddynya. Menenggelamkan empat jarinya dalam lubangnya dan terisak perlahan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tidak enak~ Zitao tidak suka~"

Masih dengan kedua netra terpejam, Zitao terisak. Keadaannya sungguh kacau dengan tubuh basah, kaki yang mengangkang, dan empat jari yang terbenam dalam holenya.

"Gerakkan dengan cepat Zi.. Remas penismu itu dengan kuat... Dan carilah kenikmatanmu.. Dad akan kembali.."

Zitao menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Ia mana bisa melakukan semua tanpa sosok sang Daddy?!

"Dad! _Don't_! Daddy!"

 **Blam!**

Si cantik Huang terisak kecil. Menyadari bahwa sang Daddy tak lagi berada di kamar luas itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menggerakkan jemarinya. Menggagahi lubangnya semampu yang ia bisa. Juga memanjakan penis mungilnya dengan remasannya sendiri.

"Daddy.. Uagh~"

Zitao membayangkan jemari sang Daddy yang melakukannya. Melingkupi penisnya yang membengkak dan mengorek lubangnya secara brutal.

Jemari Daddy begitu panjang. Dua pun dapat memuaskan Zitao dan membuatnya mendesah semalaman. Belum lagi telapak hangat Daddy yang meremas penisnya dengan kuat.

"Aghh! Aghh! D..daddy!"

Air liur mulai menetes dari celah bibir Zitao yang terbuka. Butiran peluh mulai menodai kulit mulusnya. Terlena dengan kegiatan dan fantasinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kuranghh! Rasanya tidak enak!"

Uri Zitao benar-benar frustasi. Keempat jarinya tak dapat menyapa prostatnya. Hanya sedikit menyentuh dan menggaruk dinding holenya.

Ia butuh Daddy! Zitao adalah anak nakal yang tak bisa jauh dari sang Daddy!

Dengan tergesa, pemuda cantik ini menarik keempat jarinya. Menggarahkannya pada laci nakas dan mengambil sebuah vibrator berukuran besar yang memang disediakan sang Daddy jika berada cukup jauh darinya.

Dinas keluar kota misalnya.

"Uahhh! Aghhh!"

Bibir kucing Zitao menjerit pelan kala penis buatan itu memasuki lubang laparnya. Menggaduk-aduk dan menusuknya tepat di titik yang ia inginkan.

Namun rasanya tetap kurang. Ia butuh Daddynya. Hanya Daddy yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan jati dirinya dan mendesah layaknya seorang budak.

Hanya penis Daddy yangg mampu membuatnya gila dan menjerit meminta lebih.

Hanya Daddy

Daddy

"Daddy.. Hiks.. Zitao butuh Dad.. Uaghhh!"

Pemuda cantik ini menaikkan level vibratornya. Sepuluh dan kini ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan menjerit.

Penis mungilnya bahkan terabaikan karena kini fokus Zitao adalah prostatnya yang dihancurkan oleh benda tumpul yang bbersarang dalam lubangnya.

"Uaghhh! Daddyy! Daddyyy!"

"Zitao ingin Daddy! Uaghhh! Zitao butuh Daddyyy!"

Zitao hampir mendapatkan cumnya jika saja ponselnya tidak bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk yang membuatnya membola.

"Daddy.."

Dengan bersusah payah, si cantik Huang membalikkan tubuhnya. Menungging dengan pantat yang terisi vibrator dan pipi yang menempel pada permukaan bantal.

Mengusap panel hijau pada layar ponselnya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol speaker.

 _"I told you that you couln't play with yourself until i get back home or until i give you a permission.. And i haven't give you a permission yet, kitten.."_

Kedua netra Zitao terbuka. Sayu dan penuh gairah. Suara sang Daddy bagai afrodisiak bagi tubuhnya. Tersenyum dengan desahan tertahannya.

Zitao terlihat bagaikan maniak sekarang.

" _But i'm hornyyhh Dad~ I need you~ Fill me with your big cock dan crush my holehh~_ "

 _"I know it baby.. But.."_

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka itu membuat Zitao menoleh dengan cepat. Mendapati sosok pria tampan dengan seringai menakutkan berjalan kearahnya. Mendekatinya dan berbisik pelan padanya.

" _You have to learn to control yourself..._ "

 **Grepp**

Sepasang netra Zitao membola lebar. Menatap horor sang Daddy yang meremat kuat pangkal penisnya. Menghentikan cumnya yang hampir bebas dengan sadisnya.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang sex toys Huang Zi Tao?"

 **Spank! Spank! Spank!**

"Arghhhh! _Morehh_! _I want it moreehhh_!"

"Juga dengan tidak bermain sendiri saat aku tak ada dan tak mengijinkanmu?"

 **Spank! Spank! Spank!**

Tamparan kuat itu membuat Zitao gila. Penisnya semakin membengkak dan vibrator besar itu semakin tertelan dalam hole laparnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu.."

"Uaghhhhh! Sakit Daaaaad!"

Zitao menjerit kala sang Daddy meremat kuat penisnya. Membuatnya ngilu dan seakan hendak pecah. Membuatnya meloloskan air mata yang kini membasahi pipi mulusnya.

" _You're such a cockslut_ Huang.. Pelacur.. Bahkan kau menikmati tamparan yang Dad berikan..."

"Uaghhh! Yesh Daddyhhh! Zitao memang ppelacur Daddy!"

Zitao menjerit. Menggila atas telapak Daddynya yang mengurut penis mungilnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Membuat pandangannya memutih dan-

 **Click!**

Membola seketika. Menatap horor sang Daddy yang tersenyum tampan setelah memasangkan cincin pada pangkal penisnya. Menahan laju spermanya.

" _Get ready for your punisment, kitten... Coz Daddy never give you a forgiveness..._ "

" _No_! _No Dad_ \- Aghhhhhh!"

Karena bagi Zitao, peraturan Daddy adalah multak. Daddy adalah dewa untuknya. Dan melanggar peraturannya, merupakan sebuah dosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ini?!**

 **Saya lagi keranjingan banget sama DDLB relationship...**

 **Manis dan sexy banget..**

 **Yang baca wajib review!**

 **Pyong~**


End file.
